Rise of Nephilim
by Skuggi Beckett
Summary: Berbagai spesies baru Ghoul bermunculan, dengan diadakannya sebuah eksperiment ilegal dari sebuah organisasi yang dibangun oleh kelompok mafia. Kasus penculikan serta pembunuhan pun semakin meninggi, Tokyo bukan lagi menjadi tempat aman untuk pupulasi manusia. Eren Yeager mendapati nasib buruk atas kedatanganya ke Jepang, malapetaka ini merubah hidupnya secara drastis.


**Rise of Nephilim**

 **Story by : Cirer Caelo**

 **Attack on titan/Shingeki no Kyojin belong to Hajime Isayama, Tokyo Ghoul belong to Ishida Sui**

 **Slight with OOC, Mature content added, Alternate universe, OC added**

 **WARNING : cerita dapat melenceng dari timeline original Tokyo Ghoul/Tokyo Ghoul : Re**

 **Chapter 1 : Letter from hell**

Kedua bola mata hijau berkilau-kilau menyaksikan pemandangan indah lewat kaca jendela bus. Eren Yeager, mahasiswa universitas Burton Kheel berumur duapuluh satu tahun yang sedang menjalani program pertukaran pelajar dari Amerika menuju Jepang. ini kali pertama ia menginjakan kaki ke tanah negeri bunga sakura yang terkenal sampai pelosok dunia.

Eren merasa antusias atas kedatanganya di Jepang. Tokyo adalah kota yang ia tuju. Tokyo memiliki bangunan-bangunan yang terasa tidak asing dalam pandanganya, namun yang membuatnya berbeda adalah gaya blok perumahan, serta pemandangan taman dengan bunga-bunga yang tidak tumbuh di negara asalnya.

Budaya yang berada di sana juga sangat berbeda dari Amerika, kini Eren merasa Asia adalah tempat yang lebih indah daripada Eropa. Ingin rasanya ia membawa keluarganya kemari, namun sepintas ia teringat kembali kepada wajah ibunda dan ayahanda tercintanya.

Sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya sang bunda pergi meninggalkan Eren bersama ayahnya. Ibunya meninggal dalam kejadian perampokan bank. Ibunya terbunuh setelah menjadi sandera dari seorang perampok. Keseharian tanpa sosok seorang ibu membiarkan Eren untuk hidup mandiri. Terlebih, saat ia menginjak usia tujuh belas tahun, sang ayah pergi ke luar negri untuk tujuan pekerjaan, namun ia tidak kunjung pulang. Tiga tahun sudah ia menjalani kehidupan menyendiri, hingga sebuah kabar datang ke telinga Eren bahwa ayahnya telah meninggal dalam kapal pesiar yang tenggelam. sangat perih untuk dikenang, terlalu berharga untuk dibuang.

Eren menghirup napas dalam, aroma yang terasa berbeda, wewangian bunga sakura dapat diciumnya. Kebetulan ia datang tepat waktu, minggu ke tiga di bulan maret adalah musim semi di Jepang. bunga-bunga sakura bermekaran, ia bisa melihat keindahan warna merah muda yang mengisi taman-taman di kota Tokyo. Banyak sekali pengunjung yang mengadakan piknik sambil menikmati keindahan bunga sakura, atau biasa di sebut sebagai " _Hanami_ " oleh penduduk lokal.

Pemuda Yeager itu kembali melangkahkan kaki, aroma dan suasana sekitar membuatnya lupa atas tujuanya pergi ke Tokyo. Ia harus memberikan surat pengesahanya untuk menjadi siswa pertukaran di Jepang.

TOKODAI, atau biasa di sebut sebagai _Tokyo Kogyo Daigaku_ , ini adalah universitas besar yang terkenal di Jepang, dan menempati ranking ke tiga puluh satu dalam daftar _Global University Ranking_. Ini adalah universitas yang menjadi tujuan Eren sekarang, tempatnya akan menimba ilmu dikemudian hari.

Pemuda bersirurai cokelat tua itu menelan kegugupanya, ia mengeluarkan segenap keberanian dan melangkah maju, memasuki bangunan tinggi besar yang berada dihadapanya. Lorong demi lorong ia lalui, walau pertama kali ia mengunjungi negeri sakura ini, namun bekal berbahasa Jepang yang ia miliki sudah dapat dikatakan sangat bagus. jadi tidak diragukan lagi baginya untuk melangkah jauh memasuki Jepang.

 _ **Tok Tok**_

pintu berbahan kayu kokoh itu perlahan dibuka, ucapan selamat datang telah menyambut Eren di dalam sana. Seorang pria paruh baya memasang senyum lebar saat menyambut kedatangan murid transfer dari Amerika ini. Sebuah kehormatan bagi Eren untuk dapat berbincang dengan kepala pemegang universitas Tokodai itu.

Eren memberikan sebuah amplop cokelat berukuran A4 kepada pria yang terduduk dihadapanya. Sambil melihat isi amplop itu, ia tersenyum dan menerangkan kembali soal seluruh fasilitas yang ada di Tokodai. Eren menandatangani surat-surat yang diberikan kepadanya, serta berjabat tangan dengan kepala pemilik universitas Tokodai sebelum meninggalkan ruangan dan melangkah menuju kelas.

"selamat siang, kali ini aku akan memperkenalkan kalian dengan murid pertukaran pelajar dari universitas Burton Kheel, Amerika."

Seluruh siswi bercibir, mempertanyakan gender pada anak perpindahan pelajar itu. Sebagian sudah berdesis sinis kalau-kalau murid itu bergender perempuan sedangkan siswa-siswa hanya terdiam, merasa tidak tertarik dengan topik perbincangan para kaum wanita.

Namun tidak disangka, langkah kaki yang membawa murid pertukaran pelajar itu adalah seorang laki-laki. Seluruh mata tertuju pada Eren yang kini berdiri di samping dosen yang memperkenalkanya pada seluruh murid.

Para mahasiswi menyorot genit pada wajah tampanya, Eren hanya bisa tersenyum saat diperintah untuk memperkenalkan diri menggunakan bahasa ibu dari negaranya.

" _My name is Eren Yeager, transfer student from Burton Kheel university. Nice to meet you._ "

Salah seorang mahasiswa bersiul, hanya iseng mengejek karena tidak terima dengan kondisi Eren yang spontan menjadi idola para mahasiswi dalam kelasnya. Eren hanya bisa kembali membalas dengan senyum saat seorang mahasiswi memuji penampilanya.

Kini Eren di persilahkan duduk, para murid perempuan berbisik-bisik, sibuk berdebat soal tempat duduk yang akan Eren ambil. Namun sayang, Eren melewati bangku mereka dan memilih duduk pada kursi belakang, disamping seorang perempuan berambut hitam yang tidak memasang wajah ketertarikanya seperti pelajar perempuan lain.

"boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Tanya Eren yang hanya dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan dari penghuni kursi sebelahnya. Bola mata hijau itu menyorot pada sebuah buku bersampul hitam dengan sebuah huruf katakana bertuliskan nama "Mikasa Ackerman". Dengan itu ia mengetahui nama siswi berwajah dingin yang duduk di sampingnya.

* * *

Dosen yang berdiri di hadapan para muridnya kini membereskan buku-buku yang berceceran diatas meja. Begitu pula dengan murud-murid yang ikut membereskan barang-barangnya. Pelajaran hari ini sudah selesai, kebetulan hari ini Eren hanya memasuki satu kelas dan hanya mengikuti satu pelajaran dalam jam-jam terakhir.

Lembayung senja telah menelan warna biru dari langit disiang hari, warna oranye yang terpantul dari genangan air kolam menenangkan hati. Angin berhembus meniup kelopak bunga sakura yang kini terbang tak tentu arah.

Hari yang cukup menyenangkan bagi Eren yang baru merasakan suasana musim semi di Jepang. ia juga telah berkenalan dengan sebagian murid-murid di universitas barunya. Jepang memiliki orang-orang yang sangat menarik. Dengan kata-kata "menarik", sepintas ia mengingat anak perempuan yang duduk disampingnya. Mikasa Ackerman, dari nama belakangnya saja ia sudah mengetahui kalau siswi dingin itu adalah anak yang memiliki darah Eropa. Kepribadianya yang tertutup membuat Eren tertarik untuk mendekatkan diri, berniat berteman baik denganya.

 _ **Tak Tok Tak Tok**_

Langkah kaki Eren perlahan berhenti didepan sebuah _Café,_ tidak salah baginya untuk bersinggah sebentar sebelum kembali menuju apartementnya. "Anteiku", tertulis jelas pada papan selamat datang yang berada di atas pintu masuk _Café_ tersebut. Ucapan "selamat sore, dan selamat datang." Mulai mengisi _Café_ saat Eren masuk. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di dekat kaca. Menurutnya, ini lah tempat paling nyaman karena ia bisa menikmati pemandangan sambil menyantap hidangan.

Sapaan dari seorang pelayan menyadarkanya, senyuman dari pelayan wanita berambut hitam-keunguan itu sekilas membuat perasaan Eren menjadi hangat, ia mulai merasa suasana _Café_ ini mendadak berasa seperti rumahnya sendiri. Eren menarik tepi bibirnya, membalas senyuman ramah pelayan tersebut sambil mengucapkan menu yang ia pesan.

"aku pesan _Tiramisu_ dan _Espresso_."

Singkat Eren yang mengangguk saat sang pelayan menulis pesananya sambil membenarkan kembali apa yang Eren pesan.

"di umur anda yang masih muda anda salah satu pencinta kopi ya, tuan."

"ibu ku selalu membuatkan kopi yang enak, itu menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa aku menggemari kopi berkadar tinggi."

Eren menjawab dengan nada ramah disertai tawa kecil yang juga di balas oleh pelayan ramah itu. Setelah menutup percakapan kecil mereka, pelayan itu berlenggang meninggalkan Eren, dan menaruh kertas pesanan diatas meja barista yang menghampiri.

Aroma kopi mulai tercium kembali keseluruh ruangan, barista menempatkan kopi yang telah menjadi serbuk kedalam penyaring yang lalu ditempelkan di mulut mesin pembuat kopi. Cairan hitam mengalir dengan perlahan, memenuhi cangkir putih yang berada dibawah lubang dari penyaring kecil. Barista kemudian meletakan cangkir itu di atas _Tray_ , disertai dengan secangkir kecil susu dan dua bungkus gula putih.

Eren merasa semakin senang saat ia mengetahui proses pembuatan _espresso_ yang ia pesan menggunakan cara manual, tidak seperti _café_ lain yang sering ia kunjungi di Amerika. Sesaat kemudian, pandanganya mengarah kepada pelayan yang kini meletakan _espresso_ dan _tiramisu_ diatas mejanya. Pelayan itu berucap "selamat menikmati" sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Eren. 'hari yang sempurna' pikirnya.

Dari kejauhan, Eren tidak menyadari sekelompok kecil pelayan sedang sibuk menatapnya menyantap _tiramisu_. Terlebih, padangan pelayan bersurai hitam-keunguan itu menjadi lembut saat melihat ekspresi wajah Eren yang terhanyut oleh kelezatan _tiramisu_ pada mulutnya.

"Pak Yoshimura, tidak kah anda menyadari bahwa orang pendatang itu amat mirip dengan Kaneki?"

Seru seorang pelayan, mengalihkan pandangan pria tua yang berdiri di balik meja barista itu kepada Eren. Sebuah senyum tergerat diwajahnya, senyum yang tidak terlihat bahagia. Dengan senyum lemahnya, ia membalas tanggapan pelayan berambut hitam-keunguan yang bediri di sampingnya.

"ya… mirip sekali."

Usai menyantap _tiramisu_ dan menghabiskan secangkir _espresso_ , Eren meninggalkan lembaran uang diatas _Bill_ yang diberikan pelayan kepadanya. Ia pun berlalu meninggalkan _Café_ diikuti lembayung yang terganti oleh langit malam.

* * *

 _ **Tak tok tak tok**_

Langkah sunyi disepanjang jalan yang dilalui Eren. Entah mengapa ia merasa dirinya tengah diikuti. Menoleh kebelakang pun tidak membuahkan hasil, ia sama sekali tidak melihat siapa-siapa selain dirinya sendiri yang berjalan melewati jalan sunyi ini.

Angin malam menerpa helaian rambut, meniupi telinga dan membawa rasa dingin pada tubuhnya. Eren berusaha untuk menghangatkan kupingnya dengan menggosokan kedua telapak tangan hingga panas dan menempelkanya pada kuping. Walau tidak banyak, tetapi ini sedikit membantunya untuk tetap hangat.

" _Hei—"_

Samar-samar Eren menangkap suara yang memanggil dirinya. Suara bisikan yang terdengar samar dan sulit ditangkap indera pendengaran. itu membuat Eren kembali membalikan tubuhnya, menerawang daerah sekitar untuk memastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang mengikuti atau memanggilnya. Pandangan nya sama sekali tidak menangkap sosok apa pun yang mengikutinya, Eren beranggapan kalau ini hanya ilusinasi yang ia buat. Di kota sebesar ini, tidak mungkin ada hantu yang menguntitnya, lagi pula ini belum mencapai tengah malam.

Eren melirik angka pada jam tangan digitalnya yang bertulis "8 : 30". Waktu cepat sekali berputar. Belum mencapai tengah malam, namun jalan di sekitarnya larut dalam suasana yang sunyi. Bulu kuduk berdiri saat spontan ia menangkapi suara bising yang memekakan telinganya.

'apa ini?!'

Eren mencoba sekeras mungkin untuk berlari dari suara bising itu, hingga langkahnya terhenti saat menatap pria bertubuh besar yang berdiri dihadapanya. Dengan sebuah senyuman lebar, ia menatap lekat pada Eren yang tubuhnya jauh lebih kecil darinya. Ekspresi syok terpampang dari kerut wajah Eren, kedua bola mata terbelalak, saat pria itu dengan spontan menggenggam kuat pergelangan tangan kiri milik pemuda bersurai cokelat tua yang sedang dimakan ketakutan itu.

Rasa sakit yang mendadak menguasai daerah lengannya, Eren dapat mendengar jelas sebuah suara nyaring pada pergelanganya. Tulang pada lenganya telah patah, kini lengan kirinya mati rasa. Tidak terima dengan perlakuan keji seorang _barbarian_ yang berdiri dihadapanya, Eren pun berusaha melawan. Dengan segenap tenaga, ia mendorong tubuh besar pria itu. Membuat lonjakan kecil yang mendorong tubuh besar itu agar ia bisa mencari celah untuk melarikan diri. Walau ia berhasil menyelip lewat kesempatan kecil yang sudah susah payah ia lakukan, tetapi harapan besarnya mulai surut saat pria besar itu masih menggenggam erat tangan Eren.

Dihantui dengan rasa panik, Eren tidak berpikir panjang, ia menarik-narik lenganya sambil berteriak minta tolong, hingga spontan lengan nya kini lenyap, meninggalkan organ buntung yang bercucuran darah. Pria besar itu menyelipkan jemari dari lengan Eren yang telah lepas kedalam mulut dan mulai melahapnya, meninggalkan bercak darah pada dagu berjenggotnya.

Dengan rasa takut dan rasa sakit pada dirinya, Eren berusaha mengambil langkah. Ia berlari menjauhi pria mengerikan itu, berharap tuhan mendengar do'a dalam hatinya dan berharap tuhan menyelamatkan jiwanya yang terancam oleh manusia kanibal yang tengah mengincarnya.

Dengan napas yang terengah-engah, ia melaju tanpa menengok kebelakang. hingga tanpa ia sadari, Eren menabrak seorang pemuda yang berfostur tubuh jauh lebih tinggi dari nya. kedua bola mata hijau menyorot pada sosok yang berada dihadapan Eren. Rambut hitam menghalangi cahaya merah yang keluar dari kedua matanya, pakaian hitam yang ia kenakan sudah compang-camping dan memperlihatkan luka parah yang mustahil bisa sembuh dalam hitungan bulan. Eren beranggapan jika pemuda ini juga salah satu diantara kanibal yang tengah mengejarnya, lantas ia langsung membalikan badan untuk berlari menjauh, namun sudah terlambat baginya untuk berlari.

Dengan spontan, tubuh Eren termakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Semua berpusat pada dada kirinya. Darah tertumpah membasahi kemeja cokelat yang ia kenakan, pemuda bersurai hitam itu berhasil menembus dada milik Eren dan menggenggam jantungnya dengan erat.

"kalau begini, kau tidak akan selamat."

Cetusnya dengan nada yang berkesan suram. Eren berusaha menarik napas berkali-kali, namun rasa sesak menggerogoti paru-parunya. lengan yang kini masuk dan menarik organ tubuh milik Eren, membuat jiwanya terombang-ambing dan membuatnya mengeluarkan jerit yang sangat menyedihkan. Eren sudah tidak kuasa menahan rasa sakit, ia sudah mengira bahwa hari ini lah kali terakhir ia melihat bumi. Dengan urat dan daging yang masih menempel pada jantung Eren, pemuda bersurai hitam itu menariknya dengan paksa, hingga memutuskan penghubung sistem pada organya, meninggalkan lubang besar yang baru saja ia buat dan tidak mempedulikan tubuh Eren yang tergeletak lemas tak berdaya.

"kau orang yang sempurna untuk menjadi tempat persinggahan ku selanjutnya."

Ucap pemuda berpupil merah itu sambil membuang jantung Eren kesembarang arah. Ia membuka seleting pakaiannya. dengan kuku hitam-tajam, ia membelah kulit pada dadanya. Darah mengaliri tubuh, membasahi celana serta pakaian hitam yang ia kenakan. Ia menarik paksa jantung yang masih bekerja untuk keluar dari tubuhnya. Semakin kuat tarikan yang ia lakukan, semakin keras suara jeritan yang ia keluarkan, yang berakhir menarik perhatian monster kanibal di sekitarnya.

Terganggu dengan mahluk yang kini mendekati, pemuda bersurai hitam itu menghentikan pergerakan. Ia menanti pria besar- _barbar_ untuk mendekatinya, hingga pada langkahnya yang hampir berjarak lima kaki dari pemuda itu, spontan sebuah cahaya membentuk gumpalan bulu yang bertransformasi berupa sayap, menembus wajah pria besar itu, menyemprotkan darah pada pemuda yang berdiri dihadapanya.

Kembali, si rambut hitam misterius itu menarik jantungnya, kali ini berhasil melepas beberapa urat syaraf dan daging yang menempel. Dengan tatapan sendu, ia memasukan jantung itu kedalam tubuh Eren yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Tubuh pemuda bersurai hitam itu akhirnya tergeletak sesaat setelah ia menanamkan jantungnya pada tubuh Eren.

Langkah kaki mengisi jalan, segerombol manusia dengan pupil merah-terang berlari menghampiri kedua tubuh pucat yang tergeletak berlumur darah. Aroma dari darah mereka lah yang memancing para monster itu untuk mendekat.

* * *

 _ **DUB—DUB**_

"bangun pemalas."

Seruan suara seorang lelaki menggugahkan nya. kedua kelopak mata perlahan membuka, memperlihatkan iris hijau terang memantulkan sinar matahari. Angin berhembus menerpa dedaunan serta kelopak bunga lili putih yang memenuhi padang rumput luas tak berujung.

Eren menatap langit biru cerah dengan awan yang berupa-rupa bentuk. Udara yang hangat, angin sejuk yang terus menerus bertiup, aroma kelopak bunga lili yang mengitari. Suasana nyaman yang enggan membuat Eren bangkit dari tidurnya.

"aku… tidak mau bangun."

Keluhnya, sama seperti alasan yang ia buat saat sepuluh tahun lalu, saat sang ibu berusaha membangunkanya untuk bersiap pergi ke sekolah. Kedua kelopak matanya kembali terpejam, namun ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan sepasang bola mata yang menatap nya, membuat Eren kembali terjaga. Si pemuda bersurai cokelat tua menangkapi wajah orang asing yang ada dihadapannya. Lawan bicaranya menarik senyum tipis, disertai tatapan dari kedua bola mata hijau dan ekspresi ramah yang ia buat.

"siapa—"

"aku tahu kau bisa membantu ku."

Kembali, pemuda tinggi itu memberi senyum hangat pada Eren yang membuatnya kebingungan. Si rambut cokelat tua itu menengokan kepalanya pada dua arah yang berbeda, mencari objek yang tidak ada. Merasa heran dengan tingkah aneh yang Eren lakukan, lawan bicaranya pun segera melempar sebuah pertanyaan.

"ada apa?"

"bukan kah aku sedang bersama dengan ibu?"

"ibu?"

Pemuda tinggi berkulit agak gelap itu menengok kesekelilingnya, seolah mencari subjek yang di tuju Eren. Tetapi, saat ia kembali menatap wajah pemuda yang disertai ekspresi kebingungan itu, spontan ia melempar tawa besarnya.

"apa yang kau tertawakan?"

Tanya Eren yang semakin memampang wajah bingung, pemuda itu menghentikan tawa renyahnya, kembali menatap Eren sebelum menjawab pertanyaan.

"apa yang kau cari itu tidak pernah ada. Disini hanya ada aku dan kau."

"apa maksud mu?"

"aku berada dalam pikiran mu."

Jari telunjuk panjang menyentuh dahinya, Eren hanya terdiam dengan tatapan mata kosong. Ia kembali bertanya, "apa", "mengapa", dan "dimana" kepada pemuda yang berdiri dihadapanya. Dengan jangka waktu yang cukup lama, dua pasang bola mata hijau itu saling menatap satu sama lain, angin berhembus menerpa helaian rambut gelap mereka.

"kau masih mau hidup. Kan?"

Akhirnya pemuda itu angkat bicara, kalimat yang ia bawa membuat Eren tertegun. Kedua manik yang terbelalak menyaksikan ekspresi suram dari wajah pemuda tinggi berkulit agak gelap itu. Mulut Eren terbuka perlahan, berniat membalas pertanyaan yang telah diberikan kepadanya, namun lawan bicaranya menyela.

"kini kau berada dalam ambang hidup dan mati. Kau tak punya jawaban lain selain hidup atau mati."

Cetusnya pada Eren, Ia masih berdiri tegap dengan pandangan yang ia lekatkan pada kedua bola mata hijau milik Eren. Dalam bayangnya, Eren bangkit perlahan, tidak memalingkan pandangan dari pemuda yang berdiri dihadapanya. Masih menatap dengan kedua manik yang terbelalak, Eren kembali melempar tanya.

"apa maksud mu?"

Awan hitam menyelimuti langit cerah. Kini kelopak bunga lili putih yang tertanam disekitar mereka perlahan berguguran. tiupan angin menerbangkan guguran kelopak bunga lili yang semakin lama semakin mengering. Eren mulai memanggil kembali ingatanya, kedua orang tua tercintanya telah tiada. Sungguh kejam laju hidup di dunia ini, moment indah sekejap hangus terbakar api tragedi, menyisakan abu kenangan pahit bagi pemuda bersurai cokelat tua itu.

Kabut ilusi yang mengitarinya kini telah lenyap, membiarkan iris hijau tua itu untuk melihat sekitarnya. Pemandangan asri nan indah itu perlahan pudar, kini ia hanya menyaksikan tangkai bunga cokelat yang telah mengering. Rumput serta dedaunan yang menjadi penghias, penyerta keindahan bunga lili putih itu kini berubah warna. Suasana kelam yang menyertai langit hitam gelap, kini membawa perasaan hati Eren kembali terpukul, menarik kembali kepedihanya yang telah pudar perlahan dalam jangka waktu sepuluh tahun.

Rasa kehilangan yang tidak akan pernah terlupa, walau perih masa lalu yang perlahan terpupuk kebahagiaan kecil, itu masih saja tidak bisa menyembuhkan luka dalamnya.

Eren bersi keras menahan linang air mata yang terlanjur sudah membasahi kedua pipinya. Kedua wajah orang yang ia cintai kembali terlintas dalam benak, membuat ia meraung dalam tangisnya. 'mengapa dunia selalu besikap kejam?' sebuah pertanyaan yang ia ucap, tidak membuahkan jawaban pasti, bahkan pemuda yang berada di hadapanya hanya terdiam bisu.

"Jika disebut 'adil' atau 'tak adil' dunia hanya berada di tengah dari dua kata tersebut."

Setelah agak lama pemuda bersurai hitam itu membisu, akhirnya ia menjawab pertanyaan Eren, walau hanya mencetus sebuah jawaban samar. Eren menyusut air pada tepian matanya, mengangkat dagu untuk menatap manik lawan bicaranya.

"karena dunia tidak pernah adil kepada kita, mengapa tidak bekerja sama saja untuk tetap bertahan hidup? Aku bisa membaca pikiran mu lewat kedua bola mata itu. Kau masih bersi keras untu melupakan kenangan pahit dalam hidup mu. Kau masih mau hidup."

Kembali, kedua telinga Eren menangkapi kalimat yang diucap pemuda bersurai hitam dengan raut yang berkesan tertekan itu. 'kau masih mau hidup.' Kalimat terakhir dari sosok yang berdiri dihadapanya terpintas dalam benak. pernyataan pria itu amat tepat, Eren masih ingin melanjutkan kehidupan, 'menyerah' bukan kalimat yang tepat untuk dipasang dalam tatanan hidupnya.

Kini kedua halis tebal milik si pemuda bernama belakang Yeager ini menekuk, kepalan lenganya menguat dengan dihapuskanya keputusasaan yang sedari tadi menyelimuti dirinya. Bekerja sama dalah salah satu pilihan tepat yang harus ia lakukan. Pada akhirnya Eren pun memutuskan untuk meraih uluran tangan dari pemuda itu, tak peduli dengan rintangan yang akan menerpanya dikemudian hari, yang terpenting adalah mengambil langkah besar untuk membawa perubahan.

"aku tidak mau menjadi lemah!"

Tolaknya pada hati kecil yang berniat menarik keberanianya, kini Eren yakin dengan ajakan lawan bicaranya itu untuk bersama-sama bertahan hidup dalam dunia yang kejam ini.

* * *

"a-aku, tidak menerima kekalahan ku ini."

Seruan yang terlontar dari mulut berlumuran darah. Luka-luka besar serta darah yang mengguyuri tubuhnya mendadak hilang. Jantung baru yang tertanam dalam tubuh Eren mengaitkan urat-urat pada sistem kerja ototnya, membentuk kembali partikel-partikel hancur yang kini tergantikan dengan otot baru.

 _ **DUB—DUB**_

Kedua kelopak matanya kini terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan bola mata kiri putih yang berubah menjadi hitam disertai dengan pupil hijau yang berubah warna menjadi merah darah. kulit yang telah hancur kini menyatu kembali, tulang-tulang yang patah beregenerasi menjadi tulang yang baru. Eren mendorong keras kepala manusia kanibal yang sedang menggerogoti lenga kiri nya, hingga membuat orang itu terbentur tembok.

Eren memberikan kembali perlawanan kepada para monster yang sedang menyantap tubuhnya. Tendangan keras membuat dua mahluk itu terpental jauh. Ia kembali melempar serangan kepada sebagian kanibal yang masih tidak menyadari tindak kekerasan yang ia lakukan kepada kawananya. Lengan yang dipaksa lepas dari gigitan kanibal- _Barbarian_ itu kini mencengkram sebagian besar rambutnya. Dengan sebuah hantaman, tulang kepala dari kanibal yang tengah Eren jambak itu hancur, terbentur aspal keras yang kini meninggalkan retakan besar serta percikan darah.

"berengsek!"

Cetus salah seorang anggota gerombolan kanibal yang selamat dari serangan Eren. Kini ia mengeluarkan _Kagune_ -nya yang menyerupai tubuh ular berjumlah tujuh buah. Alur dari hilir Kagune milik kanibal itu perlahan mengeras, membentuk otot merah yang tertanam dari tulang ekornya. Teriakan monster dengan Kagune-nya terdengar jelas lewat kuping kiri Eren yang mengirim respon kilat pada otaknya. Membuat Eren dengan refleks menghindari serangan dari hantaman Kagune milik lawanya.

Namun amat disayangkan, mata kiri Eren kembali berubah warna menjadi seperti semula. Eren baru tersadar setelah sebuah Kagune berwarna merah darah menghantam dan memojokanya pada tembok bangunan. Manusia kanibal itu menyeringai saat menatap Kagune-nya menembus organ dalam pada perut Eren. Muntahan darah berceceran diatas aspal, rasa sakit kembali menggerogoti tubuhnya, membuatnya terdiam kaku pada posisi kritis. 'apa ini akhir dari hidup ku?', pertanyaan itu kembali mengiang dalam benak, membuatnya hampir menyerah pada harapan yang telah diberikan pemuda misterius yang menjajahi otaknya.

"pantas saja rasa mu begitu aneh. Rupanya kau ini separuh Ghoul?"

Ucap lawan Eren dengan tawa kemenangannya. Ia melempar kata kotor sebagai ucapan terakhir pada Eren. Dengan keenam Kagune bebasnya, manusia kanibal yang dikenal sebagai Ghoul itu melempar serangan pada bagian tubuh lain dari pemuda bersurai cokelat tua yang sekarat itu, membiarkan teriakan perih terlontar dari mulutnya. Ejekan "payah", "tak berguna", "bajingan" di lemparkan kembali pada Eren yang sekarat, Ghoul itu merasa dirinya paling hebat hingga ia tidak menyadari bahaya yang kini akan datang sebagai ajal baginya.

' _belum. kau belum kalah._ '

Empat pasang benda hitam menyerupai sayap burung gagak nampak, menembus kemeja cokelat Eren yang berlumuran darah. kini mata kirinya kembali bercahaya dengan cahaya semerah darah. Senyum kecil terbentuk pada wajahnya, Eren menangkis serangan spontan yang dituju kepadanya. lengan kanan menggenggam erat salah satu Kagune berbentuk ular milik lawanya.

"tch! Sial, ku kira dia tidak akan mengeluarkan Kagune-nya!"

Keluh yang diucap oleh Ghoul bertubuh besar itu mendadak terhenti saat ia menyadari Kagune yang diremas erat oleh lawanya mendadak terpotong. Kedua manik milik Ghoul itu terbelalak menyaksikan kejadian yang tidak ia duga. Sebelum kedua sayap hitam yang tumbuh dari punggung Eren itu menepis, Ghoul yang menjadi lawanya melompat mundur menghindari serangan kedua.

"empat sayap hitam?! Ghoul macam apa dia?!"

"Darah.", kata yang didengar samar oleh Ghoul yang menjadi lawan Eren. Ia menyaksikan Eren terkekeh pelan. dengan darah yang mulai naik ke otaknya, Ghoul itu melempar serangan bertubi-tubi dengan ketujuh Kagune-nya, namun sayang, Kagune yang menyerang Eren bernasib buruk. Sayap hitam yang menjadi Kagune milik Eren menepis serangan dari Kagune lawanya, lalu mencincang nya seraya ia melangkahkan kaki untuk mendekati lawan.

Wajah Ghoul _Barbarian_ itu dipenuhi frustasi saat menyaksikan Kagune-nya terpotong habis, berceceran darah diatas aspal. wajah Eren yang tidak memampang ekspresi ramah mulai mendekat, serangan cuma-cuma yang dilempar oleh Ghoul itu hanya membuahkan malapetaka. Eren yang menahan pukulan dari lawanya meremas kering lengan Ghoul itu, lalu melemparnya ke udara. Keempat sayap hitam yang melekat pada punggung Eren mulai berputar bagai senjata milik malaikat kematian. Suara dari keempat Kagune berupa sayap miliknya mengikis semen kering pada aspal jalan, terdengar seperti asahan pisau algojo yang menanti korbanya.

Hingga tiba ajal si Ghoul bernasib sial itu. Tubuhnya tercingcang habis saat mendarat diatas Kagune sayap yang menjadi pisau maut milik Eren. Namun tidak cukup disitu, Eren tidak bisa menarik napas lega. Ghoul yang dikiranya telah tewas, rupanya kembali bangkit, menyadari darah manusia yang telah menjadi separuh Ghoul ini tercium dengan aroma yang sangat kuat. Insting tajam dari indra keenam yang Eren dapat setelah menjadi Ghoul itu menyengat otaknya. Dengan sigap, Eren menghindari serangan dari tembakan Kagune berupa jarum yang diarahkan kepadanya. Ghoul bertubuh besar itu kembali melemparkan Kagune berupa jarum itu pada Eren, dengan sayap hitam yang bertumpu pada sisi kiri tulang ekor milik Eren menjadi sebuah tameng untuk menangkis serangan dadakan tadi.

Dengan mata Ghoul-nya, Eren melekatkan padangan tajam pada pria besar yang menyerangnya. Sebuah senyum terukir dari bibir Eren setelah menyadari orang yang menyerangnya itu adalah pria yang telah memakan lengan Eren yang terputus saat ia mencoba melarikan diri. 'pembalasan dendam.', Batinya berkata, dengan sebuah tawa mengerikan yang mengisi jalan dengan lautan darah.

Tiga orang Ghoul menghampiri Eren dengan Kagune yang mereka siapkan untuk menyerang. Namun saat ketiga langkah kaki itu mendekati Eren, ia merubah posisi sayap hitam vertikal nya ke horizontal. hanya dalam hitungan detik, ketiga Ghoul yang berniat menyerangnya itu berakhir sial. Tubuh mereka terbagi menjadi tiga bagian, menyisakan darah pada Kagune berbentuk sayap milik Eren, serta organ tubuh dalam yang tercecer diatas aspal.

Eren kembali tersenyum puas dengan ekspresi wajah Ghoul-nya. namun satu yang menbuat kemenanganya belum lengkap, Ghoul yang tersisa dihadapan Eren meningkatkan kewaspadaanya saat Eren menatap dengan tajam. Namun, dengan sikap dan emosi yang tidak bisa ia kontrol, Ghoul bertubuh besar itu melempar kembali tembakan dari Kagune jarumnya. Ia kembali menggeram kesal saat menyaksikan Eren dengan mudah menepis serangan murah itu.

Pria _Barbar_ itu mencoba cara lain, ia menyerang Eren dengan menaikan kecepatanya. Menepis dan memukul dari segala arah, namun hanya hasil nihil yang ia peroleh, hingga tidak ia sadari, lengan serta Kagune yang ia pakai untuk menyerang Eren tergerat oleh tepisan sayap, membentuk luka yang membuatnya mengucurkan darah. Ghoul itu mengendus kesal atas usaha besar nya yang tak berbuah.

Pahit yang ia rasa, Ghoul itu akan berakhir serupa dengan kawananya yang telah menjadi mayat. Eren memutar tumitnya, kembali menempatkan posisi sayapnya pada horizontal. dengan tawa yang terdengar mengerikan, Eren memuaskan dirinya dengan memotong tubuh besar pria itu menjadi tiga bagian, lalu ia melemparnya keatas udara dan kembali mencincang daging segar dari Ghoul yang menjadi lawanya.

Darah yang terjatuh kembali membasahi aspal, memberikan kesan seperti langit suram yang diiringi hujan darah. Eren hanya terkekeh-kekeh dengan suara tawanya yang bukan terdengar seperti tawa normal dari seorang manusia. Hingga tenggorokanya terpendat, suara tawa itu tidak kunjung keluar, namun kini suara itu terganti dengan sebuah segukan. Kedua matanya mengeluarkan cairan bening, hidungnya memerah, Eren menangisi apa yang telah ia perbuat—bukan, ia menangisi kebangkitanya sebagai seorang monster. ia menyadari itu saat salah seorang kanibal memanggilnya dengan sebutan Ghoul. 'mahluk apa itu?', walau batinya bertanya demikian, namun ia telah yakin bahwa dirinya bukan lagi manusia.

" _Home Alone menghubungi Team Alpha, kabari kondisi kalian. Copy."_

"Team Alpha memasuki kawasan. kami menemukan targetnya. _Copy._ "

Sebuah suara bising mengalihkan perhatian kedua mata Eren yang memiliki warna berbeda. Angin berputar pada satu kawasan, Eren menyadari benda yang berada diatas kepalanya adalah sebuah helikopter. Sontak ia dapat merasakan sepasang mata biru milik seorang wanita dengan sekpresi dingin yang menatap tajam padanya.

* * *

 **A/N : bacanya pelan-pelan ya, takut keselek, bacanya juga jangan dalem hati takut gak kedengeran dan jangan juga terlalu kenceng takut haus wokokokokok *digampar*. Oke, Cirer balik dan mulai menempati fandom mainstream ha ha ha *apa sih*, dapat ide Tokyo ghoul x snk itu dari sodara yang bikin lelucon soal kaneki nyolong kolornya eren *beletak* *ampuni aku, Tuhan*. Yah semoga suka sama chapter 1, maaf ceritanya makin ke sana bakalan makin melenceng, jadi…. PREPARE YOUR SELF! Saya udah ketik WARNING loh di atas. Ya wis lah, eke going going to jongol, yok ah geboy. *sue***


End file.
